


A new hero

by Supercorpfeels89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpfeels89/pseuds/Supercorpfeels89
Summary: A new vigilante shows up to National City who could it be? Who knows but they have good resources that can help SupergirlThis is my first fic plz go easy on me





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
\---------------------------------

Kara was flying to the D.E.O when her combs came on and Winn told her she needed to get to 6th Street right away. When she got there Winn explained that there were two black SUV trucks filled with rare orbs and guarded with lead.

J'onn jumped in and told her to check the trucks to make sure they were not hiding anything. So she flew towards them but when she got close enough to see the driver he just stepped on the gas pedal making a cloud of smoke come out of the SUV truck.

Now she taught that they were up to no good whoever 'they' were. The trucks made a left turn heading out of 6th Street and into the road that lead to L-Corp. Supergirl had to stop them to see what was inside the trucks. "Do what you have to do Supergirl" J'onn's voice came into her ear through her earpiece. "Maybe if you get close enough to them you could freeze their wheels" it was Winn's voice now. All she could hear is Alex and Winn arguing over ways she could stop them that she didn't realize that she was about to crash into a building luckily she pulled away just in time.

Ideas where racing through her mind how she could stop these people but none sounded good enough. "Ughhhhh!!" she thought. BOOM!!.  
The sound startled Kara and by no one else talking on the other side of the earpiece it startled them as well.

The trucks came to a hiatus at the end of the road. Kara didn't know why? did they finally give up? but when she looked down she saw an arrow in one of the back tires in each truck. The man inside didn't even waist time in getting out of the truck.

Once they got out they started running. She was about to run after them but then a figure jumped out of thin air. They were dressed in all white with a hood that covered their hair. Kara had seen a costume like this but a different color. She tried remembering and then it hit her. Of course!. It was when she helped Barry back on Earth-1 Oliver had wore that but his was all green compared to this one that was all white and had an arrow in the back that looked that it was crafted into the suit.

She had been so busy staring at the suit that when she heard the police sirens she looked back over where she saw the white figure. The person and the guys from the truck were no where in sight. " Hey, um, I think you would like to take these guys to the cops or, I'm, somewhere, y'know" a voice from behind startled the blond superhero. She turned around only to find the the guys unconscious on the ground and the figure standing right in front of her.

The police arrived and took the guys to jail and then the D.E.O arrived with Alex and J'onn. "Who are you!" Kara asked the person in front of her. " Woah!, okay, not even a 'thanks for not letting those guys escape so the D.E.O and I can check the trucks' I see how it is" said the girl in response. " I'm sorry okay, I've had a very stressful day, but can you tell me who you are". 

The girl smiled she was expecting to be yelled at and to be told that she wasn't welcomed to National City. "Well in that case my name is Silvermist" when Kara's face turned from an apologetic look to a confused one the girl replied " Well don't think I was going to tell you my real name" "well I suppose not" Kara said back " you can come back with me to the D.E.O" "Oh, no I'm not used to hanging out with the heros but thanks for the offer" and with that Silvermist began running toward two buildings and dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is our mask friend? Find out reading Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Im so happy next week we get to see Lena back yay!. But right know we have to watch Mon-hell on Supergirl so booo!!! on that. Enjoy!!!!

Back at L-Corp Lena sat on the couch a cup of scotch in her left hand while the other rubbed her temple. 'I had to do it, I had to' she kept telling herself over and over again. She couldn't take anymore so she sat up and walked towards her desk. At the bottom there was a secret compartment she positioned her hand on the fingerprint scanner then it suddenly blinked green.

It was 1:00 am but she still looked outside and made sure no one was there. She grabbed a remote and lined the windows with lead and bulletproof glass. She held the box in her hands. It was a black box lined with led and had synthesized kryptonite just in cased Superman or Supergirl turned against her. When she opened the box there was a white suit it had a hood and a mask then the sleeves had been cut off with just two bracelets and some white gloves. The bracelets where for design and the gloves helped her lunch harder. Inside the good was a voice manipulator that made her voice sound deeper. With the mask came a pair of contacts that made her eyes seem grey instead of green. On In the back of the suit was an arrow.

She had chosen to put on the suit today and help Supergirl with the two vans because she knew that her mother was behind this. When Supergirl asked who she was it startled her because she had not really taught about her name. So she answered with the name Silvermist because when her and Lionel were together he asked her if she could keep a secret. She had said yes and he took her to a secret room in the Luthor mansion. He told her that only he and her knew about this place and that he had a dream of naming a star silvermist so that's were she got the idea.

So here she was in the middle of her office at L-Corp thinking what she got herself into. She went to her bathroom and put on the suit it looked fine. "Lena Luthor, CEO by day vigilante by night" she chuckled at her own joke. Who would have thought a Luthor fighting alongside the heroes. She grabbed the bow and the quiver with arrows in it. She shot one to the building next to L-Corp and held tight then let go when she felt the concrete of the other buildings' roof. She swung from building to building until she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...... I'm sorry I have been inactive it's just that I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and I'll try to post more so anyway hoped you guys enjoyed next chapter will focus more on supercorp yay!!!!


End file.
